


Forgotten

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Jack needs Daniel’s helpSpoilers: minor ones for Solitudes





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Forgotten

##  Forgotten 

##### Written by Tanya   
Comments? Write to us at ptkrogfo@silk.net 

  


The planet appeared much like earth. The temperature was warm, the day was sunny and the sky was a cloudless blue. Birds were flying and the day was peaceful. This was the second day that SG1 was on the planet, and the team was starting to feel as though they had been given a vacation.

"Remind me to thank the General when we get home" Jack remarked to Sam as the team sat around their campfire having their morning coffee. "This place is almost too good to be true".

"Colonel!" Sam sounded shocked. Don’t go and jinx it now. You should take that back".

"I do not understand Major Carter", Teal’c said. "What does jinx mean, and what should the Colonel take back? I did not see him pass you anything".

"Teal’c" Daniel spoke with laughter in his voice. "Sam is just being superstitious. She thinks that something bad will happen now that the Colonel said it’s too good here. She doesn’t mean it though. It’s just a saying more than anything. Isn’t that right Sam?"

"He’s right Teal’c. I mean, what could go wrong. We’re in paradise".

"All right kids, let’s break camp and scout some more. If we’re going back with nothing to report, let’s at least make it look like we made an effort.". Jack stood up and threw the remainder of his coffee at a shrub behind him. "Sam and Teal’c, you go in that direction" Jack gestured in a vague northerly direction. "Daniel and I will go the other way. We meet back here in two days, and keep in radio contact", With that, Jack started to shove his gear into his pack. The others followed suit, and within minutes, the teams split and headed off.

Daniel and Jack were making good time. Only a few hours out, they found a stream. It headed in their direction, so the decision to follow it was an easy one. As they walked, Daniel chattered on about the comparisons this place held to earth. He speculated on the reason for the lack of colonisation. Typically, they found transplanted Earth civilisations on hospitable planets, with the exception of this one. Jack just smiled in amusement and let his thoughts wander.

They stopped for lunch under a beautiful shade tree. Neither man had felt so relaxed in a long while. They rested for about half an hour, then resumed their march. The ground started to rise up away from the creek. They climbed the gentle slope for some time. By the time the land levelled out, they were some distance above the water. Daniel started to look around at the landscape behind them while Jack looked down the valley. He climbed onto a rocky outcropping to get a better view. It was spectacular. Jack had never before felt so peaceful. Closing his eyes for a moment, he basked in the feel of the warm sun on his face.

Daniel turned to look at his friend and was transfixed by the scene. He had seen Jack with many emotions revealed, but this was something he had never before witnessed. Jack appeared serene and Daniel was elated. They had been through many things together in recent years, few of which were peaceful. He knew that Jack had also endured much before they had even met. This was something that Daniel wished could last, although he suspected it would not. Peace just did not seem to be in the cards that Jack O’Neill had been dealt. 

As if on cue, the ground beneath them came to life in the form of an active rumble. It was an earthquake and it caught both men off guard. Daniel threw himself to the ground and covered his head. Jack opened his eyes as soon as he felt the shaking. He quickly looked to see if Daniel was okay, only to discover that his balance was off. He started to fall. Just as he began to tumble gracelessly down the hill, he thought he caught site of a building in the distance. Storing that knowledge for future reference, he concentrated on minimising the damage to his body, as he was flung mercilessly around. Jack’s eyes widened at the sight of a boulder coming towards him. He never felt the collision. 

The shaking subsided and Daniel looked to see how Jack had fared, only to discover that his friend was missing! He leapt to his feet and ran to the edge. Scanning the ground below, he caught his breath at the sight of his friend lying sprawled on a boulder below, just to the side of the stream bed. No movement was visible, and there was no reaction to his cries. Fearing the worst, Daniel ran down the side of the hill……

 

Jack lay in an awkward position on the rock, his smashed radio lying nearby, and his pack hanging alongside, the broken strap resting on the ground. Daniel could see a gash on his temple that was bleeding heavily. Jack’s right leg was obviously broken, marked by a bloody tear in his fatigues where the bone protruded. Beyond that Daniel couldn’t tell. He was afraid to move the Colonel for fear of aggravating other possible injuries but realised that there was no choice. Reaching under Jack’s shoulders and knees, he half lifted, half slid the man off the rock and onto the ground below. Not daring to do more than that, he realised that at least the boulder could be useful in providing some protection. Opening his pack, he fished out the medical kit they were each required to carry. It’s contents were few, but Daniel knew that between his kit and Jack’s, it was all he had to work with. 

Daniel tore open the sterilised package of gauze and uncapped the betadine. Pouring the liquid sparingly over the head wound, he then applied the gauze. As he held it in place to stem the flow of blood, he grabbed his walkie talkie. With shaking hands barely able to turn the dial to the right frequency, Daniel managed to raise Sam, and tell her what happened. 

Through the static she responded "Okay Daniel. We’ll head towards your location right now. I don’t think we’ll make it to you before tomorrow though. We have at least twenty miles between us, and the earthquake has roughed up the terrain somewhat. Try to set up a shelter of some sort over the Colonel. Clean the leg wound, but don’t try to set it. Dress it as best you can. You will have to move him though to check for other injuries. Keep that leg as still as possible. Daniel……don’t worry. The Colonel has been through worse. Keep him warm and dry, and if he comes to, try to keep him hydrated. I’ll check in with you in a couple of hours". Sam’s voice stopped, leaving Daniel alone.

"Okay Jack, it’s just you and me. We’ll get through tonight, and help will arrive in the morning". Daniel said the words more to reassure himself, than truly believing that his unconscious friend could hear it. He contemplated what to do next. He wanted to jostle Jack as little as possible. Walking to the hillside, Daniel searched around until he found two stout sticks of similar size. Taking these with him, he lay one on either side of Jack’s broken leg. Daniel reached under his jacket to his tee shirt where he tore two strips of fabric. He used these to tie the sticks above and below Jack’s knee. With the leg splinted, he began the process of evaluating him for further injuries. Feeling gently down his arms, sides and unsplinted leg, Daniel found two broken ribs and some cuts and bruises. He was pleased that the damage was not as bad as he had anticipated. 

Daniel left Jack long enough to gather up some wood. It was scattered along the shore, apparently washed down by the stream. Gathering large stones, Daniel made a firepit only feet away from Jack. With the waterproof matches in his kit, and some dry moss from the bank, he had a fire blazing in no time. He dug out the pot they each carried for water collection, and started some water heating. When it was hot, he put some in his coffee mug, tore some more strips off of his shirt and approached Jack. Even in the dying light, he could see his friend didn’t look good. He rechecked the head wound. While slowed down, the bleeding still had not stopped. Daniel washed the ugly wound, and redressed it. Turning his attention to the leg, he couldn’t help but be glad that he had not eaten for a while. It was a sight he would not soon forget. The stark white bone jutting out of the bloody tear, was a horrific sight. Daniel poured the last of his betadine over the open wound, and covered it loosely with some gauze. With the injuries tended to, Daniel sat. The feelings he had suppressed over these last few hours crashed over him like a wave. He lowered his head into his hands and wept. 

Daniel woke with a start. He had not been aware of nodding off, and wondered how long he had slept. 

"Only for about an hour", came the weak voice of the Colonel. He had been watching Daniel for a little while, and it wasn’t hard to guess the unspoken question on his friend’s face. "You were only asleep about an hour" he reiterated.

"Jack……how are you feeling, and why didn’t you wake me?" Daniel stammered. 

"Just peachy", came the expected reply. "And I didn’t wake you because you needed the rest. You look like Hell!"

Daniel snorted "Yeah, well you should see yourself. Really Jack, how are you feeling?"

Jack appeared to ponder that for a moment. "My head hurts, and so does my leg……and come to think of it, so does my side. Other than that, I’m doing pretty good". He reached up and touched the bandage on his temple. "Did you do that?"

"Yeah"

"Thanks. So what’s the prognosis Doc. Is the patient going to make it?" Jack quipped.

Daniel’s face turned serious. "Jack, you have a pretty bad cut on your head, and a couple of broken ribs". Before Jack could come back with some sarcastic remark, he continued. "You also have a compound fracture of your right femur. It’s not a pretty sight. I’ve splinted it, and cleaned it the best I could, but we need help. Sam and Teal’c are on their way, but it will be hours before they can get here".

"Then it looks as though we are here for the night. Thank you for fixing me up Daniel". Jack shivered visibly. "I hope it doesn’t get too much colder out tonight, or we’re going to need a bigger fire".

Daniel frowned when he heard that. It felt pretty warm to him still, and he was further away from the fire. Getting up, he moved to sit by Jack. He could see beads of sweat on Jack’s forehead. He reached over to feel Jack’s brow with the back of his hand. It was hot. Daniel stood up and shrugged off his jacket, then remove the tattered remains of his shirt. He replaced his jacket and took the cloth to the stream. Wringing it out as he walked back to Jack, thoughts filled his head of Jack dying of a infection before they got him home. Putting a calm expression on his face, he took his place beside Jack again. His friend appeared to be dozing until the cold cloth touched his hot skin. 

"Jeez Daniel. That’s enough to give a guy a heart attack". Jack caught a glimpse of Daniel’s eyes. He could see the worry there. He tried to lighten the mood. "Am I that dirty?" 

Daniel looked at Jack’s eyes. He knew, that Jack knew, that they were in trouble.

He also knew that Jack would not appreciate being lied to. "Jack, you have a fever, and we both know that means that you have developed an infection. I don’t know which wound caused it, and it doesn’t much matter. The fact is, we are out here, miles from the gate and you’re sick. I don’t have the medicine, or the know how to treat you aside from this", and he held up the wet cloth.

"Wet is good", Jack quipped. "Thank you for telling me the truth Daniel. I also know we have been in tighter spots than this. After all we’ve been through together, I’m not going to let some microscopic bug finish me off. Now tell me, is it the fever, or do I remember an earthquake?

"It’s not the fever. There was an earthquake. Apparently that is what has us in this predicament. My guess it that you lost your balance when it hit " Daniel said.

"Have you talked to the others? Are they all right?" Jack looked at Daniel with worry for his team clearly written on his face.

"I have, and they are fine". Daniel was worried that Jack didn’t remember talking about them earlier. He didn’t know whether it was the fever, or the fact that Jack likely had a concussion to go with that head wound. If it was a concussion, then he knew that Jack would need to stay conscious. He remembered from past experience that falling asleep could be a nap that one might not wake up from if the concussion was serious enough. He wasn’t about to take any chances. "So, how about those Canucks. Think they’ll make the Superbowl this year?" Daniel knew that Jack would catch his obvious faux pas and correct it with some details about both games and the differences between the two. Worry flashed across his face when the expected retort never came.

Jack didn’t answer as he was trying to control his breathing. He had moved ever so slightly and yet it was enough to send waves of pain up and down his leg. Not wanting to say anything and alarm Daniel, he tried to practice some breathing exercises he had been taught during training. 

Daniel looked on. He knew Jack was trying to keep quiet for his sake. He could see the pain etched on his friend’s face and the sweat running down his cheeks. Unable to do more, Daniel took the wet rag and wiped his friend’s face gently, wondering at the whims of fate. Here they were, in the middle of nowhere, on some calm, quiet planet, with his friend possibly dying, yet how many attacks and firefights had they survived? Daniel almost laughed at the irony.

When Jack’s breathing had settled down, he looked over at his team mate. Daniel looked so young sitting there. Too young to have gone through all that he had over the last few years. Jack knew that if he were to die tonight, he wouldn’t leave much behind, but Daniel still had a chance at happiness. Sha’re was still out there, and hopefully, so was a cure for her. Jack wanted that for his friend more than he wanted anything for himself. If last wishes were granted, then that would be his.

"No way Jack, you’re not leaving me. You made me a promise that together we would find her, and I’m going to hold you to that" Daniel stated.

Jack looked surprised. He hadn’t realised he had spoken out loud. "Sorry Daniel. You’re right. I did promise and I will do my best to keep it. Both for you and for Sha’re and Skaara. You know that I don’t take my promises lightly."

"I know that Jack. I also know that there is no-one else whom I would trust more to keep their word. But right now, they’re out there, and we’re here, and I’m more worried about you at the moment." Daniel had noticed the glassy look that was creeping into the Colonel’s eyes. "I’m going to move away from the fire for a moment to radio the others. Will you be okay?"

Jack snorted softly " I think I’ll survive for a few more moments. Say hi to them for me will ya". When Daniel turned away, Jack let the pain he was feeling flow over him. He knew how worried Daniel was. Hell, he knew how worried HE was. He had been hurt before, and he knew this wasn’t good. The ribs and head weren’t life threatening at this point, but an open fracture was a breeding ground for germs. He also knew that the fever Daniel was trying to cool, was a result of that wound. Untreated, he wouldn’t last long. Maybe when Carter and Teal’c arrived, they could come up with some solutions, but Daniel was only one man, and out of his element when it came to injuries of this sort. He just hoped that they would arrive soon……..

Daniel made contact easily. Unfortunately, that was the only easy thing. The earthquake has caused more damage where the others were, and the going was not easy. Their progress had been slowed to a halt, when they had encountered a newly formed crevasse. Teal’c had scouted it and found that it ended some five miles south of them. Without climbing gear, they had no choice but to go around. Carter had no other advice for Daniel than to continue doing what he was doing. A new check-in time was established and good wishes were mutually accepted. Daniel signed off. He cast a glance in the make-ship camps’ direction. As he caught sight of Jack his heart grew heavy and panic threatened. He knew that he shouldn’t move Jack, but he couldn’t afford to do nothing. Biting his lip in indecision, he walked back into the fire’s light. 

Jack knew something was wrong as soon as he saw Daniel’s face. "Damn" he swore softly under his breath. It was wrong for all this responsibility to land on his friend’s shoulders. He was the team leader, and all he seemed to be doing was causing his friend trouble. "What’s up Danny Boy?" he questioned in what he hoped was a pain-free voice. He was going to keep Daniel’s worry to a minimum if he had any say in it.

"The others got hung up Jack. It will be a while before they can join us. In the meantime, we have to decide whether to simply wait for them, or to start out for the gate without them". Clearly neither idea sat well with Daniel. While he waited for Jack to reply, he busied himself with adding wood to the already roaring fire.

"I saw something" Jack said almost to himself.

"What was that Jack?" Daniel queried.

"As I was falling, I thought I saw something. It looked like a building or a temple of some sort, up in the distance, about a mile or so".

Despite their situation, Daniel’s curious nature started to take over. "What did it look like Jack? Can you describe it?"

Jack started, but a bolt of pain launched itself from his leg up the rest of his body. He shuddered for a moment then lay quietly still as his eyes rolled back in his head.

Daniel ran to his friend’s side. Jack was unconscious, but the look of pain on his face did not relax. His colour was poor, and his temperature seemed to have gone even higher. Daniel’s hand shook as he lifted the loose bandage covering Jack’s leg. The signs of infections had grown, marked by crimson streaks racing up Jack’s leg to disappear under his khaki’s. He recovered the wound and slowly sat back on his heels. 

Daniel tried to call the others. He made it through, but just as Sam answered, an aftershock hit. The unexpected tremor caused Daniel to lose his grip on the walkie talkie, and it clattered noisily to the ground. When the ground stilled, Daniel caught his breath at the sight of the broken device lying on the ground. A quick inspection confirmed his fear that they were now without communication with the others. 

As dawn greeted the two men, it met with a strange sight. Daniel had gathered four poles, two long and two somewhat shorter. Using cord from their backpacks, he had lashed them into a frame, and stretched a survival blanket over it. After filling their canteens with fresh water, he gathered up their remaining items of use, and discarded the rest. He wasn’t too concerned about their belongings, only with keeping Jack alive. Since losing consciousness hours earlier, he had not yet come to. Positioning the travois next to Jack, Daniel took a deep breath. With great trepidation, he reached under Jack’s arms and dragged him onto it. Jack moaned, but didn’t wake for which Daniel was profoundly grateful. After positioning Jack’s legs in what he hoped was a comfortable position, he placed the remaining blanket over him. After grabbing the filled pack-sack, and slinging the canteens over his shoulder, Daniel grabbed the end poles of the travois and started to pull.

Knowing that the stargate was a good ten miles away, and that Jack had spotted shelter closer than that, Daniel had made the painful decision to take Jack further from the gate, and to head for the temple. It was with difficulty that he managed the first mile. Jack was of greater weight that he was, and the terrain along the creek was rough. Pulling to a stop, Daniel realised that he needed a break. Sitting on the stones beside the stretcher, Daniel took a long drink from the canteen. 

"Hey, save me some of that will you" came the weak voice from beside him. Daniel spit out his mouthful in shock. 

"Jack, you’re awake! How do you feel?" Daniel could see the paleness of Jack’s skin, in sharp contrast to feverish patches of his cheeks.

"On the whole, not bad. The leg doesn’t hurt so much anymore. Not that I feel ready to dance or anything, but it doesn’t seem as bad as before. I see that you found new accommodations for us. Niiiice……." His voice trailed off as his breath grew short. 

Daniel started to grin at the words until the realisation set in that Jack was starting to have a hard time breathing. "Are you okay? What can I do to help?"

Jack’s eyes were closed as he concentrated on slowing his breathing into a steadier rhythm. That accomplished, he turned and looked at his friend. "Danny, I won’t lie to you. Things aren’t feeling so good. I know the leg is feeling better, because it’s not feeling much of anything now. I think the infection is getting worse". Seeing Daniel about to argue with him he cut him off. "It’s okay Danny, you don’t have to sugar coat things. I know the scoop. The question is, what can we do about it. You can’t keep pulling me, and I can’t go anywhere". Jack paused for air. As he continued, his voice became more and more breathless "I think you should head for the stargate. As soon as you get close enough, you can send a message for help with your GDO. It should only take a day or two….tops".

"No Jack, I’m not going to leave you. I’m taking you to the temple that you spotted. I can see it from here, and it’s not much further away. The others will have no trouble following our trail, and they can meet up with us there. Before you ask it," Daniel had seen the question in Jack’s eyes " the radio broke. I can’t call them and I need to get you under some sort of cover".

Jack just nodded his approval, and closed his eyes as pain started to overtake his senses.

Half an hour later, Daniel pulled the litter to the front of the temple. It appeared to have been deserted long ago. He carefully set the litter down, and walked up the single step to the front door. As he peered in, he was met with a deep, pervasive darkness. Shivering at the feeling it caused in him, Daniel entered the temple. Using his hand to feel the wall inside the door, he found the torches that he knew would probably be there. Using one of his matches, he lit the torch, Walking to the opposite side of the door, he lit the matching one. The combined light pushed the darkness back enough for him to survey the room. 

The room was cavernous. The roof was so high as to not even be seen under the torches feeble light. The walls were expansive and covered with hieroglyphics. The only other feature appeared to be an alter, unadorned and sitting in the centre of the room. Daniel walked the perimeter of the room, lighting the torches that stood as sentinels, guarding the alter. When all were lit, Daniel went outside to bring Jack in. He lay the litter alongside the alter, then sat down himself with his back resting against the large stone block. Finding his friend still asleep, Daniel realised that he needed to rest himself. Deciding to give himself just five minutes, Daniel wasn’t even aware of falling asleep. Images danced across his exhausted mind. Scene’s of happy times at Jack’s place……the group together at the local pub…..Cassie’s birthday party …….Jack holding him as he grieved over Sha’re’s abduction, times that he couldn’t imagine sharing with anyone else. Daniel woke to a strange sound. Looking over to Jack, he realised it was Jack’s breathing. It had become harsh and laboured. Swearing under his breath, Daniel felt Jack’s forehead again. He was burning up, and starting to mumble incoherently. Daniel grabbed a cloth, soaked it with water from the canteen and started trying to cool the Colonel off. Losing track of time, he was surprised when the sunshine streaming in through the open door had disappeared, only to be replaced by darkness. Night had fallen and he had not even noticed. 

Thirty minutes later, Daniel had a fire lit on the rock floor beside the alter. He checked on Jack then left to bring in a store of wood. He wanted enough to last for several days. That accomplished, he refilled the canteens, then set about heating a meal for himself from the MRE stores in his packsack. Having rested and eaten, he felt better than he had in the 38 hours since Jack’s fall. Having tended to his own needs, he turned to check on Jack. Not really expecting Jack’s fever to have broken, he was still disappointed to feel the heat emanating from his friend. Once again he set about wiping Jack’s face.

Jack felt a wonderful coolness on his forehead. Blinking his eyes open, he found himself looking into a pair of blue ones. Jack tried to smile, but his lips were parched and cracked. When he spoke, his voice sounded far away. " Where are we?"

" I brought you to the temple that you saw. We have been here about three hours. How are you feeling?"

Jack managed to grin. "Kind of reminds me a little of Antarctica actually, only warmer".

Daniel had to grin back. Only Jack could make jokes at a time like this. 

"So" Jack asked. "What is this place?" He was surprised when Daniel replied that he didn’t know. "What…… you mean you haven’t checked this place out yet?"

"Well, I’ve been a little busy you know" came the answer.

"As I see it, we’re not going anywhere, and we seem to have this place to ourselves from what I can tell, so…..knock yourself out". Jack was touched that Daniel had foregone his first love, discovery, to tend to him. That done, it was time to give Daniel a break. "Really Daniel, go and look. You can tell me what you find. It might help me sleep".

Daniel grinned at the familiar sarcasm. Looking around, he realised that this was a golden opportunity, and that he would still be in the same room with Jack if he was needed. Jack was right, they weren’t going anywhere at the present. Walking around the room, Daniel saw a particularly interesting set of glyphs, and decided that that was as good a starting point as any. 

Jack lay in his bed trying to find some relief from the pain that seemed to have grown with the hours. He tried coping techniques he had been taught in training, and ones that he had taught himself while a prisoner in Iraq. Nothing really helped. He debated about calling Daniel over, but realised that there was nothing his friend could do, and that right now Daniel was occupied with his first love. Daniel may not have a chance like this again, and he could cope a while longer. Practising his breathing, he finally managed to fall asleep.

```````````````````````````````````````

In the meantime, Sam and Teal’c finally stumbled into the camp abandoned by their team mates. Their efforts to reach their friends had doubled when they lost contact with Daniel. Knowing their friend was injured, and unable to find out how he was doing pumped more energy into their tired bodies. Sam found the remains of the radio and picked it up to show Teal’c. "This explains why we lost contact. The question is, where are they now?’

Teal’c pointed out the tracks left by the travois’s poles. "My guess is that we should follow those Major Carter. It appears as though Daniel Jackson built a transport for Colonel O’Neill"

An exhausted Sam wiped a shaking hand over her face, then walked to the edge of the creek and splashed water on her face and neck. The cold water refreshed her somewhat, and with that she indicated that Teal’c should lead the way.

The track left by the travois was easy to follow and the two remaining team mates approached the temple in a short time. Walking up to the door they both looked in. The fire crackling in the centre of the room was the first thing they saw. Walking into the room, they next spotted Daniel against a wall, muttering to himself. He appeared so engrossed with his findings, that he didn’t even notice them. As they approached the fire, they saw Jack. 

Sam dropped her pack and ran up to her commanding officer. His pale face and blood soaked bandage caught her attention immediately. He appeared asleep as he did not respond to her presence. The next thing she noticed was his harsh breathing. Barely aware of Teal’c approaching behind her, she turned her gaze to his leg. Noting the splint job, she silently nodded her approval. Her breath caught however as she lifted the bandage to check the wound. Even though Daniel had told her about the leg, it still came as a shock. Replacing the bandage, she looked at Teal’c. He too appeared shocked. Rising unsteadily to her feet, Sam left Teal’c to tend to Jack. She walked over to Daniel who jumped when she touched his shoulder. 

The look Daniel gave her was one of pure indignation. "Warn a guy next time will you!"

Sam couldn’t help the grin that crossed her face. "Next time we’ll knock".

"You do that. How did you guys find me?" Daniel asked.

"You would have to be blind to not have seen the tracks that you left Daniel". Sam lowered her voice. "He doesn’t look good. How long has he had that fever?"

"Hours" came the hushed reply. "He’s in a lot of pain, but I know he’s trying to not show it. I think he wants to keep me from worrying too much".

Carter understood. " He did that with me in that ice cave. He wanted me to continue working so that I might have a chance at saving myself. So……now what?’

"Well, I think we are in luck. I have been reading these walls, and from what I can tell, this is the Temple of Tha’no’rine. She was a Goddess of health and healing. People brought offerings to ensure good health and long life. According to this, she could restore the injured, and keep death at bay for the chosen".

Sam couldn’t believe this. The planet seemed abandoned, yet here was a temple of healing? If anything, there should be a thriving community. Daniel must have read her expression correctly. "You’re right, there should be lots of people. I haven’t figured that part out yet". Before he could say any more, they both heard a moan from the figure beside the fire. As they rushed to their friends side, Teal’c gave them each a look that spoke volumes. Jack wasn’t going to make it. 

````````````````````````````````````````````

Jack opened his eyes at the very moment that Teal’c sent his silent message to Sam and Daniel. He knew what that look meant. He had known all along that he probably wouldn’t make it. For some reason, his mind was clearer than it had been in hours, and he felt little pain, for which he was grateful. He looked at his friend’s gathered around him, and felt a strange sense of contentment. Here was as different a group as he could ever imagine, and yet these three unlikely people had come to mean more to him than he could ever have guessed. If he was to die, he couldn’t wish for more than to know that his friends were safe. Feeling the need to say something profound, Jack gathered his energy. Thinking of all sorts of memorable final words, he started to speak. "Hi guys….I see you finally made it". Wanting to say more, Jack found that he couldn’t. Suddenly there was no more air, and he felt a great weight descend upon him. Trying to see his friends faces, he realised that they were fading. As rational thought left him, so did the light…..darkness was all that he knew.

As Daniel waited for Jack to say more, he realised that the words would not be forthcoming. "Jack!" Daniel leaned over and placed his ear on Jack’s chest. The heartbeat slowed, then stopped. Feeling for a pulse, he realised that that was gone as well. Tears slid unheeded from his eyes as he turned to look at the others. Shock and disbelief was apparent on their faces. Not even thinking about what he was doing, Daniel scooped up the form of their friend and placed him on the alter beside them. Starting CPR, Daniel started counting. "One and two and three and" then he would do a compression. After several moments of watching helplessly, Sam finally reached out to Daniel to stop his efforts. 

"Daniel, he’s gone. You can stop now. It’s too late". Tears came from both sets of blue eyes, as the two friends hugged each other. Teal’c stood quiet and strong, not giving in to the unfamiliar emotions that flooded through him. As First Prime of Apophis, he had been trained to not feel. It was the Tau’ri who showed him what true emotion was. While he was learning to feel it, he was still unable to express it. He let their tears be for him as well. 

The trio turned to their fallen friend, and in a last act of honour, they stood at attention and saluted. As they started to turn away, the temple started to vibrate. Throwing themselves to the ground, the friends waited for the expected earthquake. It never came. Instead the vibrations increased to become a sound. The pitch increased until it became painful to hear. Then the light came. A spotlight shone down on Jack’s body. It became brighter and brighter and gave off the most wonderful warmth. Suddenly, it started to flicker and the sound started to drop in pitch and intensity. The vibrations that had been from within, now came from without. It was an earthquake after all. The fire started to break apart as logs got tossed around. Sparks flew. Suddenly, all went quiet. 

After a moment, the friends drew themselves up from the floor, and looked at each other questioningly. "What happened?" Sam finally managed to ask. "It seemed as if something was happening to Jack, then it just stopped".

Before anyone could answer, Jack moved. Only a fraction, and without sound, but he moved. Teal’c’s sharp eyes caught it, and he was by Jack’s side in a flash. "Colonel O’Neill?" he asked hesitantly. No answer came and he decided that it had been his imagination. As he was about to turn away, Jack moved again. This time it had been enough for Sam and Daniel to see. As they approached, Jack’s eyes started to open. He blinked rapidly, then they closed. "Colonel O’Neill?" Teal’c repeated. Jack turned his head towards the voice, and opened his eyes again. At first, he couldn’t make out what he was seeing, then slowly a gold crest came into focus. 

"Teal’c?" he managed to croak out. 

All three friend’s started talking at once. "Jack, you’re alive! Jack, how do you feel? Jack, you died! How could this have happened?"

Weakly Jack moved his hand to signal them to stop talking. "I’m tired guys, can we talk about this in the morning?" Not waiting for an answer, he drifted off to sleep. 

Sam approached Jack tentatively. She was having a hard time believing her eyes. Jack WAS dead. Now he was alive. Nothing had prepared her for this. Although it was not unheard of for Daniel to come back, that seemed different. This time there was no sarcophagus, or healing devices around. Placing her hand on Jack’s forehead, she was surprised to feel how warm it was. He still had a fever, although not as high as before. She checked the wound on his forehead. It was smaller than before, but it was not yet healed. She reached down to check his leg. The lines of infection were almost gone, but the bone was still exposed. Sam reached into her pack, and fished out her med. Kit. She applied more Betadine to the wound, and recovered it with a fresh dressing. That done, she turned to the others. "It seems that this temple really can heal. Judging from the looks of these injuries, and the timing of the earthquake, I’d say that it was really working, but got interrupted. The question is……did the earthquake stop the healing process, or is it the Goddess or whatever else it is that makes this place work? If we can find that out, maybe we can figure out how to finish the job".

Daniel stepped in." From what I have read, the healing comes from above. I don’t know if that is literal, or figurative. Perhaps there is a chamber above us that houses some sort of healing device. I don’t recall seeing another door in here though".

"You tend to Colonel O"Neill, and I will search for a door". With that, Teal’c walked away.

"I’ll stay with the Colonel, Daniel. We need you to continue translating. See if you can find out anything else that might help us. And Daniel……:" Sam caught Daniel by the arm as he started to turn towards his appointed task. "You saved his life. Both out there" her hand gestured toward the door, "and here. Just now. For that we all thank you". She let him go to continue on his way, this time with a smile on his face. 

Teal’c searched the walls meticulously. Knowing how the goa’uld would use serpent insignias on the walls to act as markers for doors, he kept a close watch for that or anything else out of the ordinary. He ran his fingers gently over the walls as he went, so as to feel out any cracks or ridges that might indicate a hidden opening. His felt his frustration grow as he searched the last wall, and was still empty handed. 

Daniel was having more luck in that the story of the planet was becoming clearer. He still did not know how the healing device worked, or how to access it, but he discovered that it did not work on the goa’uld. He looked over at Teal’c and realised that the Jaffa was not finding the answers either. He looked further at Sam, and from the way she was leaning in towards Jack, it appeared as though he might have woken up. 

Sam was bathing Jack’s forehead to help cool the lingering fever. While his breathing was much improved, it was still rough. As she ran the cloth over his chest, she could see the bruising, and the indents where bone had given way to rock. Her lip trembled and tears threatened. While she was profoundly grateful that someone or something had intervened, and brought her commanding officer and friend back to her, she still feared for his life. His injuries were somewhat better, but they could and would still be life-threatening if they didn’t do something fast. Already it was apparent that the infection was growing again. Jack started mumbling under her ministrations, random sounds that became more coherent as he started to wake. 

Jack’s brown eyes met blue as he woke out of strange dreams. Something about this place was affecting him in a way he couldn’t explain. While he still felt the pain from his injuries, he felt a strange awareness of this place as well. Maybe it was the fever he thought to himself, but it was as though there were a presence surrounding him. It was a little disturbing, but comforting as well.

"Welcome back Jack" Sam said softly. The use of his first name was an indication of how strongly this whole event had affected her. 

"Hello to you too". Talking seemed to take a great deal more effort than Jack remembered. 

"Do you remember what happened to you?" Sam asked.

"I remember seeing all three of you. Then it got dark. Then a light came, and a sound. I felt warm. The pain was gone. Then it was like static hit or something. Whatever was happening ended. I think it was sooner than planned. Then I woke up, and here we are". Jack was winded by the time he was done. It felt like something heavy had settled on his chest, and it was making it hard to breathe. 

"You remember correctly. A beam came down and landed on you. It seemed to be healing you, but it cut short. There was another earthquake and we think that is what stopped it. We can’t be sure though. We don’t know what we are dealing with here. Not yet anyway. Daniel is reading the writings that were left, to see if there are any answers", Sam studied Jack’s face as she talked, and she could see how much pain he was in. "I have to check your leg okay? I’ll be as gentle as I can". Jack nodded and braced himself. As Sam lifted the bandage she could see how much the infection had spread in the short time since she last looked. She covered the wound back up, and looked at her friend. Jack didn’t need Sam to tell him it was bad. He knew. "Jack, I’m going to see how Daniel’s doing. I’ll be right back".

Sam’s heart was pounding as she walked over to Daniel. At the rate the infection was spreading, it would not be long before they lost the Colonel again, and she did not know if her heart could take that again.

Daniel appeared deep in thought as she approached, but this time he must have heard her as he turned at her approach. "Sam, this is fascinating. These people left their entire history here. The goa’uld came here and the people of this world defeated them. This device is sensitive to the presence of the goa’uld, and doesn’t work on them. It healed the people of this planet, while the goa’uld suffered losses. The goa’uld couldn’t defeat them because they couldn’t kill them. According to this, in a last ditch attempt to win, the goa’uld launched an assault on this temple. They thought to destroy the device that healed the dead. That way the natives could be permanently dealt with. From what I read here, the people forged a key which altered the healing device. Instead of healing, it killed. It wiped out the goa’uld, but it took much of the native population with it. The few survivors tried to repair the device, but were only partially successful. It worked, but only intermittently. Fearing the return of the goa’uld, and unable to guarantee the successful healing of their people the decision was made to leave this place. They fled through the Stargate, never to return. It appears that the goa’uld never did either". Daniel was quiet for a moment as the story sank in. It was sad, as were most events that the goa’uld were involved in.

"Did it give any clues on how to access the device Daniel? I mean, if they made a key, and altered it, they must have had access to it".

" It didn’t say Sam. I’ll keep looking though". Daniel could see the worry on her face. "He’s not good, is he?"

"No Daniel. He’s relapsing. I don’t know how long he’ll last". Sam turned away to check on Jack’s progress. 

Daniel bit down on his lip as he watched her leave. This was so unfair. With a sigh he turned back to the wall. He knew there was something that he should be seeing, but he didn’t know what it was. The answer was here somewhere though, and he was going to find it. 

Teal’c had completed his tour of the room and had nothing to show for it. Realising that there was nothing more he could do inside, he decided to check the outside of the temple in case there was an access from there. 

The light hitting Jack from the doorway flickered as Teal’c’s huge frame blocked the door as he exited. The flicker triggered something in Jack’s brain. A memory came from somewhere. Thoughts of a different time came unbidden to his mind. Images of people screaming, pain and death. A huge flash and then quiet. Feelings of frustration and sorrow, of longing, fear, and loneliness. Overwhelming loneliness. The feelings began to take on a physical presence. They became painful. Much more so than his actual injuries. They wrapped around him like a blanket, clinging tighter and tighter. "Stop it!" Jack cried out loud.

Instantly Sam was at his side soothing him. Daniel came running over to see what had happened. 

Wide eyed and gasping, Jack tried to explain. "I feel a presence. It’s here, all around me. It is so old, and lonely. It wants to feel me. To become a part of me. It wants to heal me and hurt me at the same time". 

Sam and Daniel looked at each other. Neither knew what to say. Finally Sam ventured "Jack, you have a high fever, and you’re in pain….."

Jack cut her off. " I know I’m sick. I also know what I feel. This feeling came after that beam. It’s like something woke up, and we’re a part of each other. I can’t explain it any better than that". 

Teal’c re-entered the temple at that moment, and once again the light flickered. Jack’s eyes widened as the light strobed briefly, and once again he was overwhelmed by the presence. This time it felt closer to him, as though he could physically touch it. His eyes closed as his brain tried to assimilate the flood of feelings.

Fear for his friend flashed through Daniel as he tried to make sense of what Jack had just said. Something niggled at his mind, and he tried to grasp at it. The more he tried, the more it eluded him. Giving up for the moment, he tried another tact. "Jack, can you hear me?" For a moment there was no answer and Daniel wondered if Jack had lost consciousness. 

Jack was waiting for the kaleidoscope in his head to settle. When he felt he could once again speak, he chose his words carefully. "It’s here. It’s all around me. It’s in me, and under me".

"That’s it!" Daniel yelled. The others looked at him in shock. 

"To what do you refer Daniel Jackson?" Teal’c asked.

"We have to move him", Daniel said looking at the other two.

"Are you crazy? He’s barely holding on as it is!" Sam was so shocked, the words spilled out before she had time to think about what she said. 

"It’s under him Sam. It’s in the alter. I couldn’t figure out why the alter was depicted so many times. Many times out of context. I just assumed it was a theme, or that I was still rough with the translations. We have to move him from the alter. Either the device is there, or the access to it is". Daniel was moving towards Jack as he spoke. 

"He’s right" Jack said. "I’ll be all right, but don’t try it yourself Daniel. Remember your bad back". That attempt at humour brought a brief smile to all of their faces.

"I will assist you Daniel Jackson" Teal’c offered. Moving over, he lifted Jack with the greatest of care and set him on the floor, placing Jack’s head on Sam’s pack to cushion it from the stone below. Having done that, he turned his attention to the alter. Daniel was already examining it, but was coming up empty handed. The rock was featureless. At Daniel’s gesture, Teal’c tried to move the cover stone. Using all his great strength, he felt it give a little. Encouraged, he pushed even harder. When Daniel lent his weight to the effort, it started to slide. Inch by inch they pushed it until it fell with a thunderous crash to the floor on the opposite side. Together they looked inside.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Daniel. "Have you ever seen anything like this Teal’c?"

"I have not" came the answer. "That looks like a goa’uld healing device, but on a scale beyond that which I have seen before. The corpse that holds it, it too looks like a goa’uld".

Sam leaned over the open crypt, and saw for herself the gem cradled in the arms of an elaborately decorated body. It was mummified, in a way that bore a strong resemblance to the Egyptian type of burial. This didn’t come as much of a surprise as the Egyptians and the goa’uld were strongly linked. The head was covered in a death mask that depicted a young woman’s features. She was beautiful, and the eyes appeared to glow.

"The Goddess Tha’no’rine" came Daniel’s voice. He was studying the inscriptions carved into the gold of her breast-plate. "She was worshipped as the Goddess of healing. Judging by this, she was not a goa’uld, but a Tok’ra. She came here through the Stargate, and stayed. From this, it would appear, that while the people loved her, they did not understand her. As her host aged, she started to look for a new one. The people were frightened. They learned the secret of the healing device, and how to use it. While not having the ability that a symbiote would give a host, they adapted it to be sound sensitive. When Tha’no’rine finally died, they buried her under the same alter they had been healed on, and continued to use the gem with their science. That’s why the location wasn’t marked. Only those that kept the secret could use the device"

"But why did it work for the Colonel. There was no-one there to activate it?" Sam questioned. 

"I’m guessing that the earthquake had something to do with that. Maybe the vibrations at the very start of a quake mimic the sound that the gem is tuned to", Daniel replied. He glanced over at Jack as he spoke. The man didn’t appear to hear him. The fever appeared to be higher as sweat stood out on Jack’s face, and his eyes were glazed over. His breathing was raspy and strained. He was going downhill fast. 

Sam caught Daniel’s eye. She understood, as he did, that time was running out for their friend, and this time they couldn’t count on any aftershocks to hit in the nick of time. The answer came quickly to her, even if she didn’t like the solution.

"Jolinar left me with the ability to use these things. Let me try it…….."

"NO!" the force in Jack’s voice surprised them all. "You are not going to try that thing. I’ve seen what using these does to you Sam, and I can’t allow you to do it."

"With all due respect Sir" Sam began.

"I said no Carter, and I meant it. If you hurt yourself trying to save me, I’d never forgive myself. That thing is not the same as the one you’ve tried and you know it". Jack’s energy was exhausted, and his head fell back onto the pack. His eyes continued to follow her though, to make sure that his order was carried out.

"Yes Sir" came the quiet reply. 

"Sound". Daniel said absently. Then with more conviction, he spoke again. "We don’t need another earthquake, it’s triggered by sound. Sam", he turned eagerly to her "Does your radio still work?"

"Yes Daniel. So?"

"Well, it can send and receive. Can’t we change the frequency, and try to match the one that activated the crystal?"

Understanding dawned in Carter’s eyes. She immediately set about working on the radio. Muttering to herself, she turned and twisted the dials. Walking over to the crypt, she turned the radio on and watched for any reaction from the device. When nothing happened, she made a few more adjustments. This time, she was rewarded by a faint glow from the gem. As she increased the volume, the glow brightened. She shut off the radio and flashed a beaming smile at her friends.

The three of them struggled to replace the lid on the crypt. When Daniel questioned the need for this, Sam suggested that the lid itself might act as an amplifier for the gem. That was all he needed to hear. Finally they had the lid manoeuvred into place. Teal’c once again moved the Colonel. Jack showed little reaction to the painful movement, which only served to emphasise the need for success. Carter approached Jack. When she was as close as possible to him, without actually touching him, she turned the radio on. The familiar vibration came, but it seemed weak. She turned the volume up as high as it would go and prayed for success. The vibrations once again turned to sound that swelled around them. The light followed, bathing Jack in it’s glow. Sam felt the warmth and her exhaustion dropped away. This time, no earthquake stopped the cycle. The light simply faded slowly away, and the sound quieted down until the silence took over. 

No-one moved. The seconds stretched into minutes before they recovered. All three looked at Jack. He seemed to be asleep. As Sam reached out to check on him, his eyes opened. He focused on his friends and smiled. "Well, that was interesting" he quipped, and indicated that Teal’c should help him sit up. 

"Jack, are you sure that’s a good idea?" Daniel asked. "We don’t know if it worked yet".

"I’m fine. In fact, I’m better than fine. Even that little touch of the sniffles I had when we arrived is gone. Look," as he spoke, Jack grabbed the corner of the bandage on his forehead and pulled it off. The skin was healed. He then reached for his leg and exposed that. It too was unmarked.

"That’s amazing. If I hadn’t seen it for myself, I wouldn’t have believed it" Daniel remarked. 

 

"Well, this has been fun" Jack commented as he jumped off the alter. As he stood, he moved his limbs and was pleased to find that they responded normally. He swept his gaze across the room, finishing with the alter he had just vacated. A feeling of anxiety swept over Jack, unnerving him sufficiently enough to spur his next comment. "I don’t know about the rest of you, but I am ready to go. I think the General will be interested to hear what you have to say". He let his gaze rest for a final moment on the alter, and for a moment, he felt the presence of the Goddess within. Without letting the others catch sight of his expression, he turned to leave. A comment from Daniel, halting his movements.

"What do you want to do about the healing device Jack? Should we bring it home?" Daniel asked.

Jack felt of flash of fear that was not his own. "No," he replied thoughtfully. "Just let it be. I have a feeling that we will be back here soon enough". With that, he spun on his heel and headed out the door. The rest of the team looked at each other. Each felt a strange feeling creep over them as they heard his comment. Shrugging it off, they followed their friend out of the temple, and headed for home.

 

 

 

The end?

  


* * *

>   
> © January 12, 2000 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa’uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  


##### Thank you to Chrisbod for your invaluable help and endless readings of this work. Just wait for part 2 . Thank you also to my family for not eating while this was being written. 

* * *

  



End file.
